Suppression Field
The Combine, since gaining dominance on Earth, had imposed something known as the Suppression Field. The suppression field's main effect is to bring the human birth rate down to zero by prohibiting "certain protein chains important to the process of embryonic development", as Dr. Isaac Kleiner states. This effectively ensured that the humans currently alive would be the last generation. When a baby doll near the swing set is picked up in the abandoned playground seen in the picture to the side of the article, the sounds of children screaming can be heard, a eerie scene depicting the result of the suppression field. Doctor Breen addresses the issue of the suppression field to the people via a broadcast during the early levels of Half-Life 2, as the response to a letter written to him by a "concerned citizen," and claims that the field will be deactivated once the humans prove they no longer need it. However, ultimately, this is likely part of his propaganda grandstanding with the real implication being that people won't care about breeding after "they crawl out of the dark pit of our species evolution" and "reap the benefits of the Universal Union" such as "immortality". Function .]] It is unknown precisely how the suppression field affects humans. It was initially thought that the suppression field somehow prevented human sexual urges, mainly due to Dr. Breen's statement that it was suppressing "the urge to reproduce". This is not really supported by the fact that Civil Protection are promised "non-mechanical reproductive simulation" as rewards which they would not be inclined to receive if they had no urges. A speech by Dr. Kleiner in Half-Life 2: Episode One instead makes reference to protein chains being unable to form under the field, implying that the field forced biological sterility; also, reproduction would otherwise still be possible for a determined individual even if sexual desire itself was suppressed. It remains possible that both desire and capability for reproduction is suppressed by the field, although due to many references of 'wanting' to mate, this is made highly unlikely. Post Combine Rule In Half-Life 2: Episode One, it has been revealed by Dr. Isaac Kleiner during his "Kleiner-casts" throughout the city, that with the near destruction of the Citadel, the suppression field had been disabled. He suggests that everyone, "should give serious thought to doing their part for the revival of species", if they have escaped City 17. Also in Episode One, a resistance fighter mocks how since the suppression field is down she has permission to mate, quoting "Not that I needed permission anyways," which might mean that the suppression field allows humans to mate, just not reproduce. Alyx comments on the unusual nature of this directive with, "Is Dr. Kleiner really telling everyone to... 'get busy'?". Also, in Half-Life 2: Episode Two, when Alyx and Gordon reach White Forest and meet Eli, Alyx says she and Gordon make a good team. With a wink and a nod, Eli says to Gordon "You know with the suppression field down, we all have to do our... part". After an embarrassed outburst from Alyx, he says, "Can you blame an old man for wanting grandkids?" List of appearances *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' Category:Combine Technology